Frío
by Ame-Kunoichi
Summary: Y entonces, lo notó. Se reprendió internamente por no haberlo sentido antes, mucho más por tratar de esconderlo. Eiri Uesugui tenía frío, y todo a causa de el. [EirixYuki] Drama


**Frío **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes usados son propiedad de Maki Murakami. Usados sin fines y lucro y como entretenimiento.

* * *

Y entonces, lo notó.

Abrió los orbes miel grisácea de forma ligeramente desmesurada. ¿Cómo es que no lo había advertido antes? Quiso reprenderse a si mismo por ello, pero no pudo.

Le parecía ilógico, inaudito… lejos de su mente madura y esquema ideal de los cuales siempre había pendido y aferrado para no sumirse en la desesperación.

Pero, no le quedaba más que aceptarlo.

Sentía frío.

Un frío enervante que calaba sus huesos. Una sensación de vacío que ni el mismo comprendía, y a la que, con horror, se dio cuenta que temía. Que tenía desde hace mucho, y a la que no podía dejarse de enganchar.

¿Hay algo peor que sentir soledad? Por que así se llamaba su frío. Así se llamaba la culpable de sus temblores y el escalofrío desesperado que corría por su columna y mojaba suavemente sus ojos claros, clamando por ser escuchado.

Y ahora esto. No estaba llorando, por supuesto que no… una gota salada y solitaria que recorría con su calor su perfil helado no significaba nada.

No era debilidad. Solo era añoranza.

¿Añoranza a que? Se preguntó el mismo. Y sin querer lo recordó. Sin querer desenterró el rostro sonriente que hacía ya tiempo que había visto por última vez… y al cual deseaba sepultar en su tumba mil metros más.

El hombre cerró los ojos. Trató de calentar su cuerpo con sus manos, frotando éstas con desesperación sobre sus brazos y hombros, sabiendo de antemano que esa clase de hielo no podía ser derretido con calor tan barato.

Necesitaba una calada **ya**, o se desmoronaría ahí mismo.

Su mano pálida se deslizó por sobre la taza de café que no supo ni cuando preparó, y alcanzó la plata de su encendedor, junto a la caja con olor a tabaco dulce. Sintió un poco de seguridad al oler el aroma de la cajetilla, y pensando sin mucha importancia en como se destruía a cada calada que daba, prendió fuego, quemando el papel de su cigarrillo que ya tenía atrapado en los labios helados.

Percibió el humo acariciar su paladar, y de pronto se sintió mejor.

Dio un suspiro largo, y se recostó en el sillón. ¿Qué le estaba pasando¿Por qué de repente se había puesto a recordar su vida? Movió un poco su mano para colocarla en su frente, y golpeó sin querer con un papel frío en el suelo.

Una foto.

Eiri viró su rostro hacia el suelo, y miró inexpresivamente esa sonrisa de nuevo. Un rostro suave, de tez pálida y expresión alegre, pero a la vez tranquila. Cabello castaño, ondeante con el viento de primavera y su brazo rodeando los hombros jóvenes de un chico que lo miraba con adoración.

Sí, allí estaba el motivo de sus recuerdos. La foto de Yuki Kitazawa y él, encontrada tras un montón de papeles, basura y demás porquería. Su entrecejo se desfiguró lentamente, dándole una expresión de enojo entremezclado con extrañeza y un profundo arrepentimiento.

Se arrepentía de haber hallado la dichosa imagen, tenía que ser hoy cuando decidiera hacer limpieza general en su estudio.

¿Por qué no había destruido esa foto cuando pudo¿Acaso su fantasma personal le impedía deshacerse de la triste sombra que Yuki Kitazawa representaba para el?

¿Le seguía amando, a pesar de solo valer diez dólares para el?

Eiri tomó el papel de fotografía entre sus manos, y escondió la imagen en su saco. Quizá, pero solo quizá, un día podría destruirlo de verdad. Quizá algún día dejaría de amarlo.

Incorporándose en el cuero fino de su sillón, decidió salir. Abandonó su inmueble con el encendedor y la cajetilla bien guardados en su bolsillo, por si su autocontrol fallaba nuevamente y la conmoción volvía a su cabeza. Sonrió amargamente. Tenía años de práctica, no fallaría esta vez. Se colocó los anteojos oscuros y salió al frío de la noche.

En veces anteriores, lo más factible sería que el rubio subiera a su Mercedes, pero no le apetecía conducir por la tranquilidad de Japón en esos momentos. A pesar de no estar acostumbrado, decidió caminar por las callejuelas oscuras y los barrios dormidos.

Miró su reloj. Las nueve de la noche; no era tan tarde, podría decirse que incluso era muy temprano para su gusto, pero el sol ya había caído y el manto inmenso oscuro de la bóveda celestial cubrió la región. Las luces de la calle comenzaban a encenderse, y la vida nocturna daba inicio en ese momento.

El Uesugui caminó sin rumbo fijo. Fácilmente podría haber pasado en medio de un tumulto de gente alocada, por encima de una fuente o incluso a través de un barranco, y no se habría inmutado en lo más mínimo.

El viento soplaba fuerte. La cabeza de Eiri era una cosa extraña, realmente. Por un momento podía estar concentrado en escribir, imaginar amoríos sutiles y engaños de muerte para plasmar en sus novelas, y en otro simplemente podía mantener la mente en blanco, sin que nada ni nadie lo sacaran de su ensimismamiento. Pero en ese momento, solo había una cosa en la cabeza del hombre, y estaba harto.

¿Por qué demonios Kitazawa se había metido en su camino ahora, que quería de el¿Su cabeza¿Su cordura¿Acaso su vida? No estaría nada mal darle todo eso, sobre todo lo último. Su fantasma personal rápidamente se había transformado en su demonio interno. ¿O será que el fantasma estaba despertando el demonio que lo habitaba?

Eiri cerró los ojos, riendo levemente con ironía. A veces era difícil ser escritor, pues todos sus pensamientos se volvían en su contra y se transformaban en una novela enredada, incomprensible y sin final alguno.

¿Acaso su historia tendría un final algún día?

No era tan estúpido para suicidarse, y acabar todo de una buena vez. Tenía un oficio cómodo, fama, algo de dinero, una casa, sus hermosos autos de colección y una asquerosa familia que se preocupaba por el. Y tenía a Touma.

Eiri notó que su cigarrillo se acababa, y prendió otro con su encendedor de plata.

Seguchi Touma, el hombre que lo había mantenido fuera de el infierno y había recibido las llamas de éste por el. Si había alguien por el que sentía agradecimiento, era el.

Lastimosamente, quizá el agradecimiento de Eiri a veces confundía a su protector, y más de una vez había pedido roces más cercanos. El hombre sabía que estaba en deuda con el mayor, pero no llegaría tan lejos. No ahora.

Aparte de que esa no era la relación que quería con el, no se sentía con ganas de mantener un lazo afectivo con nadie en ese momento.

Además, por el amor de Dios¡Era el esposo de su hermana!

Eiri miró por un momento el cielo. Seguía teniendo frío. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el viento nocturno lo llevara con el, arraigando sus pensamientos de su cabeza. Por que si, Eiri Uesugui sentía que ya había pensado mucho, y necesitaba descansar.

Descanso… ojala algún día pudiera alcanzarlo, por lo menos un segundo antes de su muerte.

-Yuki… ¿Me dejarás descansar algún día llevándome contigo?

Una brisa helada recorrió el parque. Un olor característico inundó el ambiente, y Eiri lo reconoció. Abrió los ojos desmesurados¿Acaso Yuki le mandaba un mensaje desde el infierno?

De pronto, un papel impactó contra el rostro de Eiri, traído a causa de la brisa que había removido sus cabellos anteriormente. El Uesugui lo tomó, con la mano temblorosa. No podía ser un mensaje de un muerto¿Verdad?

Comenzó a leer. Era un trozo de papel de libreta, y contenía en el unos cuantos versos, al parecer una canción de amor.

Eiri rió. Seguramente una niña de secundaria se había divertido escribiendo una tontería para su novio, o algo por el estilo. Lo triste de la letra, es que no reflejaba nada.

¿Por qué Yuki le había enviado ese papel tan vacío?

Eiri oyó un ruido a pocos metros frente a el, y entonces lo vio. ¿O la vio?

¿Esa persona era un chico o una chica? No lo sabía, pero de lo que estaba seguro es que lo había impresionado. Clásico, otro fan que se queda boquiabierto al ver a su escritor favorito en medio del parque, aunque a juzgar por sus ojos amatista, no lo reconocía.

Miró un poco más sus facciones, mientras fingía que leía el papel, pues a causa de sus anteojos, no se podía divisar a donde se dirigían sus orbes miel. Pronto, cayó en cuenta de que era un chico.

-Hey.

El joven se sobresaltó. ¿Ese sujeto tan extraño le hablaba? Vio que tenía su letra en la mano, y se puso en guardia. No le agradaba el tono de ese hombre.

-¿Tu escribiste esto?- Eiri se quitó los anteojos, para observar mejor al chico, que no debía tener aparentemente más de dieciséis años. Notó como el rostro del chico se impresionaba. No era la primera vez que alguien se intimidaba por sus ojos.

-Yo…

-Abandona. – murmuró cruelmente Eiri. ¿Por qué tenía que toparse con mediocridad tan grande¿Acaso Yuki había mandado a ese mocoso para que se desquitara? – tus versos no son más que basura, parecieran escritos por una colegiala.

El chico se enfureció. ¿Quién era ese sujeto tan raro para decirle cosas tan crueles? Trató de replicar, pero los ojos felinos lo detuvieron. Había algo en ellos que no le permitían continuar, que lo hipnotizaban… ¿Acaso había maldad en ellos?

-No sirves para esto, simplemente ríndete - Eiri sintió que era suficiente. Se acercó al chico y se detuvo frente a el, sin mirarlo. Tomó el trozo de papel y lo soltó al viento. Otra oleada helada se lo llevó con el, y el olor característico de Yuki le llegó a las fosas nasales nuevamente. Eiri creyó que era un modo de disculpa.

Se alejó de ese sitio. Le enfermaba el sentir el aroma de su antiguo tutor, pero le enfermaba más el haber sentido curiosidad por ese chico. ¿Quién se creía para tratar de escribir canciones de amor? No había derecho, simplemente no lo había. Ningún niño podía describir ese estúpido sentimiento, ninguno lo conocía como el.

Nadie tenía derecho a tratar de desenterrar sus sentimientos y plasmarlos tan bien en un trozo de papel.

Eiri trató de calmarse. ¿Esa era la señal de Yuki¿Qué significaba¿Acaso Yuki le había mandado a ese chiquillo a modo de disculpa?

-Tonterías, seguro jamás lo volveré a ver.

Así, Eiri Uesugui, mejor conocido por el pseudónimo de 'Yuki', el mejor novelista de amor de la actualidad en todo el mundo, se alejó con sus pensamientos abstractos, el aroma de Yuki Kitazawa combinado con el de ese chiquillo del que ni su nombre sabía y sintiendo, sin saberlo, un poco menos de frío.

* * *

** Notas de la Autora: **Yee, mi primer fic de Gravi! XD Es un simple One-Shot, pero me gustó como quedó. Esta simple, cortito y refleja mi estilo, jojo. Me gustó escribir algo de antes de que Eiri y Shuichi se conociera, para dar a entender la importancia que aún tenía para Eiri el famoso Yuki. En fin, espero les guste y se paseen por mi cuenta para que lean más fics n.n

Ja ne! Dejen reviews o MUERO!


End file.
